


This Current Has Swept Me Off My Feet

by vartamin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, I've Had This In My Head Forever And Now It Sucks, Lots of Comparisons to Rivers For Some Reason, M/M, No Volleyball In This Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Short One Shot, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vartamin/pseuds/vartamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found each other, drifted apart and came back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Current Has Swept Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I only seem to write fan fiction when I'm sick huh odd

I.

Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio came into each other's lives as if they had been there all along, flowing together, movements and minds synchronized. Often there is talk that people are like puzzle pieces, that they need someone to make them whole. But not them, they were already complete. Their struggle, strength and unending determination filling the holes like cement, glueing together the wear and tear most would rather have sewn up with sweet words and touches. They were more like rivers, two different streams intersecting and intertwining as they flowed down mountains and valleys. Currents sometimes running against each other.

Their first meetings were less than gracious, a torrent of shouts and clashing ideals, the fury of two opinionistic and idealistic teenagers who believed they were never wrong. Their energetic disputes hid the underlying tension, one not caused by fits of anger or disdain. They pushed and pulled, their time together always filled with an equal amount of contempt from either side. Though their confrontations were always more like waves than explosions, driving them away before stringing them right back in. A pull so strong they often found themselves uncomfortable when not around one another, having a strong disdain for the feeling of being apart.

II.

Eventually the dislike they held for each other slipped from their hold like quicksilver. The more they tried to grasp it, hold onto it, the faster it ran. Replaced instead with an adoration, a caring that carried just as much weight, felt just as natural in their palms as the dislike and anger that they barely noticed the difference. Except now hurtful words and actions collided in confusion and in a fear of change, a fear of losing it all. Heads butted once again but with a different intensity, a desperation to hold on mixed with the desire to make it all go away. Their casual arguments strained with tension, both boys with furrowed brows and frowns, no longer able to look each other in the eye. Joking insults now taken to heart, running laps through their minds before etching a home into their souls. Every argument forced, a new seriousness brought to them by the feelings they wished they could continue denying.

They ended up pushing each other too far. Finally blowing up after letting their doubts crawl under their skin for so long. The fear of their newfound feelings not being returned and the fear of what would happen if they were, forced them away from each other. Their cemented hearts developed potholes where words said in anger decided to rest. Occasionally their eyes would stray to where the other used to be, sarcastic comments ready at the tip of their lips before dying when all they found was empty air. That empty air hurt more than all their misdirected words but pride and the notion that they were unwanted in the other's space kept them apart.

III.

But they couldn't deny, they were better off together. Behind the fear the push and pull had fascinated them, they were left always wondering about the 'what ifs'. Even after a long time, they still longed for their 'could have been'.

Eventually, as if fate itself had intervened, they were placed within distance of each other, they gravitated together like magnets, once again anything was possible. Their hopes for a fresh start growing as the initial uncomfort gave way and they fell effortlessly back into their old rhythms. Except with newfound courage they dared to push the limits they had set on themselves, they let show all that they had been holding back. Trading glances and lingering touches as if they had been doing them all along. A quiet comfort and trust developed with all the distance they closed. Holding hands was as easy as dealing out sarcastic insults and everything fell into place. The dread they had once felt melting away like a frozen stream, giving way to a current that was stronger than ever before. Finally they were where they wanted to be and even if they should part again, they knew they would always find their way back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. I really need to start writing things that are longer, which need more planning that I'm too lazy to do *sigh* hopefully the more I write the better and longer my stories will get.


End file.
